Confusion is a natural state
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: The Walker Papers fanfiction. Joanne Walker/Michael Morrison. One-shots of Joanne's relationship with Morrison.
1. Chapter 1

Confusion is a natural state

Joanne Walker was sitting at her desk shuffling through the paper work from the case that her and Billy had just finished. Normally the paperwork would be enough to keep her attention focused but today Joanne kept getting distracted by her boss. Morrison was sitting at his desk talking to someone on the phone but that is not what kept her attention on him. Today was blaring hot so Morrison had taken off his jacket to be more comfortable. The sight of the muscles being displayed by his shirt was making anything else seem unimportant. Just then Morrison hung up the phone and looked up. He caught sight of Joanne looking at him so she jerked her eyes back to the paperwork. She could only imagine what Billy would say if he caught her staring. What bothered Joanne most was the fact that she couldn't figure out why she was so focused on Morrison. Joanne bit her lip as she wondered if Gary was right about her feelings. She couldn't be….falling for her boss, could she? It seemed like lately anytime her boss was around Joanne couldn't focus on anything but him. But Joanne had been experiencing this feeling since the first day that she had met Morrison so by now confusion was natural for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Brainless Barbie

Joanne couldn't believe that Morrison would even consider going out with a woman like Barbara Bragg. That brainless little twit couldn't possibly have anything that Morrison would want….except the fact that she was gorgeous with a nice chest. And as it wasn't bad enough that he was going out with Barbara Morrison decided to give the stone to her! As Joanne got near the door to Petite she heard Morrison talking behind her which just made her even madder. How dare he come after Joanne after what he did? The argument that followed was fairly short but Joanne couldn't believe that she actually hit Morrison. She couldn't even explain why it bothered her to see Morrison with Barbara since he was just her boss and it wasn't like Joanne was interested …

Joanne couldn't even imagine what Billy or Gary would say if they found out about the events of the afternoon. They were already convinced that she was in love with Morrison anyway. Like she would ever fall for her agitating, hard-headed, hot boss…..


	3. Chapter 3

Fearing the Quake

Morrison knew that he was driving faster than he should be but he really didn't care. He had been home getting some dinner when his cell phone rang. When he answered he heard Jen from the police station talking to someone else so he said hello to get her attention. Morrison could tell that she was really panicked (which was unusual for Jen) when she starting talking too fast for him to understand. But he did catch Joanne Walkers name which was enough to make him put down the plate of food he was carrying. Finally Jen calmed down enough to tell Morrison that Petite had been found in the park during the quake. When Morrison asked if Joanne was ok Jen told him that they had not found her yet which made Morrison head toward the door.

When Morrison made it to the park he was ready to start running around the park until he found Joanne. Happily Morrison didn't have to since he was Joanne next to her car as soon as he got there. He ran over to her and grabbed her shoulders, trying to see if anything was wrong. Morrison knew that he shouldn't feel such a strong sense of relief for someone that works for him but he could never seem to help himself when it came to Joanne.

After checking her over again to make sure that Joanne was ok Morrison started to get angry with her for making him worry like that. The anger only increased when he found out that Joanne was at the park continuing her poking into the murder. Morrison started to yell at her but after a moment noticed that something seemed to be wrong with Joanne's hand. As Morrison followed Joanne to his car he thought about he should not be getting this emotionally involved with a subordinate. But Joanne was like the heat from the sun; he just couldn't help but need her.

And his need was luck for her since she always seemed to be getting into trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Thunder Gods and Mighty Men

Cars were an important part of Joanne's life. Petite was like the vehicle version of Joanne so when she met a guy the first thing she looked at was their car. Thor's truck was almost perfect when compared to her so that should mean that he is perfect for her, right? He was so kind to her and on paper he looked like Mr. Perfect. Everyone that saw them together outside of the division thought that they were so great together. So why is it that even when Joanne was with Thor all she could think about was Morrison? Thor made jokes and talked about everything that was important to him but Joanne would spend the time thinking about an encounter she had with Morrison earlier that day. She went on a day with Thor and all she could think about was what Morrison would have done on a date with her. Joanne knew that she had no chance with a guy like Morrison even if she wasn't working for him. After the incident with the drum Joanne finally had to admit that she was too much in love with Morrison to try to date another guy, even if she couldn't have the guy that she wanted. It wasn't fair to Thor to continue pretending that she was available when I was taken already. Joanne just hoped that Thor would understand and that she didn't hurt him too much. Too bad it had taken a death sentence for Joanne to see that she needed to stop pretending to have feelings that didn't exist.


End file.
